


Jealousy

by Kwelve



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Relief, Sleeping Together, Worries, bad language, playing with darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwelve/pseuds/Kwelve
Summary: * In my country, is very common swear in their deads when you're so angry with someone. Sorry if you don't understand that paragraphAs always I say, my English is not very fine. If you find something weird or wrong, please tell me <3Hope you like it, I have more Xehaqus fics ready to upload and a very interesting story AU of them.





	Jealousy

Another day. Another exactly day.

They go to a hunt and the villagers only thank Eraqus.

They have a competition and the adults only acclaim Eraqus

They're in classes and only praise Eraqus.

He's jaded. So jaded.

''Calm down'' says his master, who press with comprenssion her hand in his shoulder ''you're a keyblader to protects the worlds from darkness, not to receive compliments''

Xehanort just grumbles and goes to his room.

He was so angry so he hits the wall, destroying the cast and hurting his knuckles, what starts to bleed.

He goes to bed later, when his knuckles stops the bleeding, clenching the teeth in pain and he doesn't stop until he finally fell sleep.

The next day wasn't better to him.

They have another combat, where again, there gonna be spectators who would judge them.

Xehanort was disposed to defeat Eraqus,no matter what it cost

''Hey Xeha, good luck in the battle!'' says that happy voice, like always

Xehanort just grumble, again, and enter in the sand combat.

When their master starts the combat, both keybladers launched, crashing their keyblades

''Wow, today you go hard!'' smile Eraqus

''I always go hard'' Xehanort growls, who pushes Eraqus, disposed to hit him with his keyblade

But the noble avoids him and hits the swarthy in his back with the keyblade

''Good hit!''

''Amazing!''

Xehanort listens the public, praising Eraqus again. Because that stupid and small hit and his rage increase more and more.

He rushes to him, hitting steadily his weapon against the noble's one, who defends how he could.

Xehanort sees Eraqus' smile; he doesn't know if it because enjoyment or prepotency, but he wants to remove it. He wants humiliate him.

When he rises the keyblade again, he waits a little more time to charges it, that time where Eraqus take advantage and throws an Ice ++, taking him out from the sand combat.

The master terminated the class and goes to Xehanort.

''It was a good combat, but you mustn't let your rage controle you, Xehanort'' she offers her hand and he accepts grudgingly, moving toward his room ''Xehanort, please, you have a good future, don't let a few jealousy ruin it!''

Eraqus, when he hears his master yelling, breaks up from the adult group who are congratulating him to approaches to her.

''Master, what happened?'' when he sees Xehanort lefting the room, he worries ''He's alright? I hurt him?''

''No, Eraqus, no, is just... *sigh* he's not having got good days recently''

''I go to see him'' he says, convinced, but he was stopped by his master

''It's better you leave him alone. Trust in me''  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xehanort was in his room, looking by the window.

He's so fed up of losing. and of winning.

Because his victories tastes like defeats.

His master told him with total tranquility that doesn't must to affect him, but how it won't affect him? How it won't affect him they still belittling and ignoring him, despite he's equally fit as Eraqus?

His rage was so big that he starts to irritates him Eraqus' presence, and he hates that. He's his best friend.

But these last weeks , when the master exam to inherit the No Name is near, he was aware of Eraqus' favoritism as never.

Even he starts to hear how some pupils are worried if Xehanort won the test.

''Don't worry about it. They do skilfully. Scala Ad Caelum can't permit an outsider like him inherit a big treasure like that keyblade''

''Even so, I hope Eraqus thrashing him in a legendary form. He must to show who is the true heir''

A traitorous tear falls from his cheek, when he aware he's completly alone. Eraqus wasn't unable to understand what he's suffering, because he always lives between flattery and facilities and his master prefers to ignore his concerns''

Sometimes, he even misses his island.

He wipes his face and look at the sky again

''Nobody gonna miss me...'' mumbles and open a portal to return to his original home.

He needs to return here. Remember why he left from that place.

Few minutes later Xehanort left Scala Ad Caelum, Eraqus enters in his room.

''Xeha...hey, the master told me you're not feeling very good today and I want to comprove if you...'' he stops talking when gazed out the room is empty and sighes sadly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Islands are more beautiful in night. The waves' sound are relaxing and the seagulls are sleeping, don't listening their annoying caws.

The wind is cool and pure, with an ocean' smell and Xehanort sit down in the cold sand, lying it later and closing his eyes.

He stays some minutes in that position, open the eyes few times to see the starry cloak, but closes it quickly again

''I see you dejected, boy''

An adult voice shocks the swarthy and when he see his suspicious look, take his keyblade out.

''Oh, you have one of that! Interesting'' says the hooded man

''Who are you?''

''That's doesn't matter, friend. The case is I can help you'' he approaches to Xehanort but when the younger walk away from him, he stay still ''listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, I want to help you!''

''He...help me? Why?''

''Because I see potential in you and is a waste Ahbia doesn't take advantage from you''

''You knew my master!?'' the man assent ''who are you?''

''Only an errant keyblader who is tired of that stupid laws from that world...you know...eh...Scala ad Infernum?''

''Ad Caelum!'' Xehanort laughs

''Well, they must to change their name to ''Ad Infernum'' because what a hell is that place'' the man makes Xehanort laughs again and even he can see his face, he can notice a smile ''I see you don't laugh in a long time, young''

''No...recently I only feel impotence and rage''

''They undervalue you because they think if you don't born in that world you're worse than them, but they're totally wronged. The keybladers can came from any place, the important thing is how strongs are their hearts''

''Era is better person than I...and more patient and helpful... so his heart is stronger...'' sighes, embittired

''And here's where you're wronged, friend. A strong heart it's not always as a kind heart. You have curiosity. Rage, love, fear,disbelief, worries... you feel a lot of things and that things makes your heart strong''

''Then why I always lost before Eraqus!?''

''Because you're not well-trained'' Xehanort bites his lip and the hooded man gives his hand ''come with me. Trust in me. I'll take you to a place you gonna be a formidable keyblader''  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The getaways of Xehanort are being daily and the worst thing is how he returns.

With scratches, the clothes ripped and sometimes with serious wounds.

But he looks happy and carefree

''Probably he found a good place to train'' Ahbia reassures the distressed Eraqus

''Probably...'' he repeats, not very sure

Eraqus was the first to comunicate Xehanort that tomorrow they gonna have another combat

''Finally, I have the opportunity to defeat you'' says with a smile, a smile Eraqus doesn't like at all

''Xeha, this is not a competition''

''To you is not a competition because you don't need to competes for nothing'' Xehanort snorts

''Excuse me?''

''Forget it'' he get up to left his room, but Eraqus calls him, stopping in the door

''What happen to you? Or...what happen to us?''

''What do you mean?'' he growls

''We don't talk, we aren't together or trains together...why-''

''We're rivals, Eraqus, remember it. Not friends'' he replies coldly

''We're...not friends? Since when!?'' Eraqus yells

''Since the schuss to win the No Name starts''

''You're being an asshole because a stupid keyblade!!??''

''Stupid!? Yeah, of course, to you everything is stupid, because they give you the things easyly''

Xehanort was beaten against the wall by a furious Eraqus

''Don't you dare to insinuate that''

''Insinuate what? Because you're noble you have everything easyly? Alright, still be a blind''

''You don't know what I have to suffer to-''

''Oh, yeah yeah, what you suffer. Poor, poor Eraqus'' Xehanort teased ''now, if you don't mind, I want to go. All that rage, show it to me in the battle''

And Xehanort leaves, letting a stunned Eraqus alone. What happen to him? Why he looks and talks to the noble like that? What Eraqus did to him?

Eraqus punchs the door and crawls to the ground, crying in impotence

The battle arrives and Eraqus doesn't look very fine.

He doesn't sleep and his eyes bags shows he was crying during a long time. But Xehanort's face looks proud and wild; ready to eliminate any obstacle in his life

He doesn't watch Eraqus as his friend...only as an impediment to win the damned keyblade.

''Ready...NOW!'' screams Ahbia and the battle starts

Xehanort heads to Eraqus like always and he calls upon his keyblade again to stop Xehanort's attack, but this time...

Xehanort goes strongly and the strength of Eraqus wasn't enought to stop him.

He must to use a Piro in the ground, burned himself, to avoid Xehanort or he gonna get out from the sand combat

Xehanort recedes him and smiles him with sneer

He wants to enjoy the battle

He charges again and send powerfuls strikes to Eraqus, who he stopped as he can.

The battle was identical to the last battle, but this time, it was Eraqus who feels fear and Xehanort looks more mad as never.

It wasn't the same appasional rage he feels the last time; but cold.

In a strike, Xehanort hits Eraqus' hand and he screams in pain

The pupils of Xehanort dilated when he hears whining of fears and compassion between the assistants.

They're feeling sorry for Eraqus?

He sees him, in the ground, massaging his hand and Xehanort barks him

''This is a battle! Did you expect the enemy stay still until your stupid hand stopped to hurt!?'' and he makes an ice ++, what Eraqus avoid it narrowly

''Xeha-''

''No! Shut up and fight!'' he makes an ice ++ again and Eraqus makes a fire +, waiting his fire melt Xehanort's ice, but the swarthy stop his charm and jump

''Electro +++!''

The thunder hits Eraqus, who screamed in pain

When Xehanort fell in the ground, he wait next Eraqus' move

''Did you give up so soon?'' asks, disappointed

Eraqus knelt and assents and the master finishes the battle

Xehanort smile but he was pushed by some illustrious, who went to the wounded young.

''Are you alright!?''

''For the skies, he vented his rage in the poor boy''

''What if he can never use the keyblade again!?''

Fortunately, Ahbia reassure the adults

''It was a normal fight between keybladers. Eraqus doesn't strives and that's why he finishes like that, but he's okay''

A relieves sighes were hear in the room but a man heading down to Xehanort

''If you know your friend isn't alright, why you vented your rage with him!?''

''What!? What the hell you're saying!?'' growls Xehanort, who betakes to the man but Ahbia stops him ''I win! It was a combat and I win. I don't vented my rage of nothing similar!''

''You win because Sir Eraqus was ill. You take advantage from his weakness''

''I DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM NOTHING!!''

''Xehanort, don't loose your nerves'' says the master, putting away the young from that place ''they don't deserve your time''

''NEXT TIME, THE ONES WHO GONNA SAVES FROM THE DARKNESS GONNA BE YOUR FUCKING DEADS ONES!''*

Xehanort doesn't stay to hear the indignates and surprises scream well he's run off from the room.

Ahbia watches sadly how his student moves away and she under the sight to see Eraqus

He has a powerless and sad sight, with tears nearly falling from his eyes, seeing how his friend left the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xehanort arrives at the place where he and the hooded man train

It was the keyblade graveyard, where years ago, a war between light and darkness was disputed in that land

He was kicking rocks and punching the rock walls with magic, with his keyblade and even with his fists

''You lose?'' says the hooded man, with empathy

''No. Worse. I win and they feel sorry for Eraqus''

''Did you vented your rage?''

''FOR THE GODS, NO! I DON'T! I...I only...use my teachings with you in the battle''

''Perhaps he wasn't ready to defend to your teachings''

''Bullshit! Eraqus is so capable to battle with me right now. But I don't care. I will still fighting to teach them I'm the best and then, I will not need their flattery never again''

''I'm glad to hear that, because we gonna have our next and last lesson'' his smile sounds

''What lesson?''

''Handle the darkness''  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eraqus doesn't go to rest, despite the insistence of his older ones

When he sees Xehanort isn't in his room again, the noble search for him everywhere

He illuminate his keyblade, begging it shows the way to find Xehanort

He sighes relieved when he see, that Xehanort, in the most deep of his heart, still cares and love Eraqus, and that little love remains in him shows the way to the noble.

He was very afraid in Xehanort's heart only was jealousy and madness

When he arrives at the place, he get scared when he recognize it to see it in historical books.

''Why Xehanort is her-'' he was cut by himself when he sees Xehanort, using dark magic against a mysterious hooded person ''XEHANORT!''

The swarthy get panicked so much that he even broke his charm. His face turns angry and he went to Eraqus, with rage.

''Why are you here!?''

''I can ask you the same!''

''It's not your incumbency''

''It is when you're using dark magic! What the hell are you thinking!?''

''Nothing you must to care'' and he returns where the hooded person was

''Xehanort, come here!'' Eraqus orders, but he ignores him ''XEHANORT!'' the swarthy looked him with boredoom but he doesn't stop ''Or you come with me or I tell to master Ahbia what I see''

Xehanort stopped. He looks to Eraqus. With hate.

''You won't be able''

''If she knows about this, I'm pretty sure she won't let you introduce you to the master keyblade's exam. You decide'' responds with a tremble voice

Xehanort shivering, watching with surprise to Eraqus and he finally search help from the hooded man.

He, with a sigh, redes him to obey his friend and Xehanort assents

He returns with the noble, but don't look at him. He starts to create a portal, but Eraqus interrupts him

''You come with me'' snarls, creating another portal and, with a headmove, indicating to Xehanort he must to enter the first

He doesn't say nothing.

When they cross the portal, they arrive at Eraqus' room

Xehanort recognize the charm; they're locked

''Undo it''

''It will undo in half hour. We have half hour to talk''

''Talk about what?

''ABOUT WHAT?! YOU'RE PLAYING WITH THE DARKNESS! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS!''

''Why do you care! If it makes me strong, it's useful!''

''No Xehanort, being strong thanks darkness is not useful. You can't be stronger at the expense of losing your mind''

''I'm not losing my mind!'' he snarls '' and if it was the case, again, what do you care?''

''BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!'' Xehanort turns his head ''LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!'' Eraqus grabs the cloth of his neck, forcing to see him ''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU'RE BEING DISTANT AND WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER YOU LOOK AT ME WITH HATE. HATE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT LOOK IN YOU HURTS ME, XEHA!?''

''How much hurts you!?'' growls, with a gaze who fears Eraqus ''How much hurts you!?''

Xehanort was being unrecognizable. That hateful gaze. That disgusting voice. Eraqus was scared and stumble, falling to the ground

What he doesn't expected was Xehanort kneeling down at him, grabbing him, strongly, from his shirt.

The noble recognize he was very scared. That Xehanort wasn't his Xehanort

''YOU KNOW HOW HURTS ME, ERA!? I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE I HAVE 12 YEARS OLD AND THEY STILL DON'T SEE ME AS AN EQUAL! I LEFT MY ISLAND, TRYING TO FINDING SOMETHING BIG, A HOME, AND THE ONLY THING I GET IS INDIFFERENCE, HATE AND REPULSE. THEY HATE ME, ERAQUS! THEY HATE ME BECAUSE I'M AN HINDRANCE TO YOU TO GET THAT FUCKING KEYBLADE, AND THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELS! THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU! ALWAYS YOU!'' A tear falls from Xehanort's eye and landed in Eraqus' cheek. Xehanort cries at each word he yells ''YOU...YOU HAVE EVERYTHING. A GOOD REPUTATION, A GOOD KEYBLADE, A GOOD FUTURE, FRIENDS...I DON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT AND THEY EVEN GET ME THE CHANCE TO OBTAIN THAT!!''

''Xeha...'' he whispers, completly broken at the confession of his friend

''I WANT TO HATE YOU! WHY!? WHY YOU CAN HAVE ALL THAT FACILITIES!? IT'S UNFAIR, ERAQUS, AND YOU AREN'T EVEN AWARE ABOUT THE LUCK YOU HAVE! YOU'RE NOT AT ALL! I WILL GIVE WHATEVER NECESSARY TO CHANGE FOR YOU AND HERE I AM, HAVING TO APPEAL TO A WEIRDO MAN FROM SOMEONE TAKING ME SERIOUSLY AND EVEN THAT, IT DOESN'T WORK! I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU BECAUSE YOU RECEIVE A BETTER TRAINING AND WHEN I DEFEAT YOU, I'M THE BAD GUY! WHAT CAN I DO, ERAQUS, HEH!? he's yelling each time louder and louder,while more tears fall '' WHAT THE FUCK I CAN DO!?

Eraqus thanked the charm silence the room too, because Xehanort was yelling too strong.

But he understand his friend. His shouting are charged in pain, rage and impotence

''What the fuck I can do...'' his voice reassures, replacing by a sob

Eraqus does that without thinking. He wakes up, now easily because Xehanort's grab weakened and he hugs his friend.

Xehanort felt like a rag doll into his arms.

Totally collapsed, lifeless.

He cries in Eraqus' shoulder while the noble intensified the hug.

''I'm fed up'' he cries ''so fed up with all these shits. Emittered too. I feel so alone, unwillingness to continue...''

''If you feel like that, why you don't tell me? I will say them something'' Eraqus thinks with angry about that adult who makes a young boy so miserable.

''I don't want my problems solves in that easy mode'' says with firmness.

Eraqus just sighes.

''You say you feel alone'' Xehanort assents ''I do something wrong? As...as a friend. I fail you, I do something makes you stop trust in me, makes you feel that way?'' Xehanort doesn't say anything ''tell me Xeha, please''

''It's not your fault...it just happened''

''Just...happened?'' asks Eraqus, after some minutes trying to understand that response

''I start to see that you and I were differents, that we never be equals; you have privileges I won't never have... and I hate that. That's why I can see you as a friend more time''

''But that's not my fault, Xeha...'' whispers sadly the noble

''I know...I know. But I sill feel impotent at that'' Eraqus just sighes ''Right now, I only want to leave Scala.''

''There's nothing I can do to change your mind? To give you a reason to stay in Scala Ad Caelum?'' he asks,desperate

''No...'' he whispers, tired,huddling in Eraqus' neck

They stay as that some minutes that the charm finished.

Eraqus doesn't want to release Xehanort, but he doesn't want to retain him too.

''Xeha...the charm finished. You can go if you want'' he doesn't move ''Xeha?'' Eraqus turns his face to see his face. ''Are you sleeping?''

''No...'' he whispers, with his eyes closed

''Then answer me'' Eraqus laughs weakly

Xehanort still stay serious and that's broke Eraqus' heart. Usually, Xehanort was the one who starts a joke and if it was Eraqus, Xehanort will continue it since Eraqus shut up.

''You will return to Destiny Islands?''

''Why? I don't have anything there too''

''What about your family?''

''My mother died when I was a baby and my father left me. I have to live during years thanks to my neighbours' charity''

''Xeha...I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't know it''

''How you gonna know it?'' he replies roughly ''I never told you or anybody''

Eraqus just sighes again, deciding to ignore how surly his friend are being.

Despite he's being so surly, he stills lied in Eraqus' arms, weak and vulnerable.

''Nobody asks me about my family too...'' Xehanort adds suddenly, very weakly

Hearing that confession, the noble shivers in guilt. He feels so guilty and...despicable. Revulsion to himself, for never take care about Xehanort

He always see him lonely and nostalgic and the noble thinks is his personality but... was if it isn't? Why he never asks him if he feels fine when he notices him reluctant? Why he never asks about his life? How he feels in Scala Ad Caelum?

Painfully, Eraqus understands why Xehanort take rage to him. The noble look for it because his indifference towards the swarthy's emotions.

''But that won't happen never again'' he thinks

Eraqus rises his right arm, putting in Xehanort's head, stroking his head. He wants to make him know he's here, with him. That he's not alone. That he have a shoulder to cry.

A shine of hope arrives when Xehanort groans softly before these pettings and he feel a small smile forming in his mouth.

''Xeha...''

''Era...''

''I...Xeha...I'm so sorry for not worry about him and never notices you're not having good times. I'm so stupid. But please, don't think you're alone or you have to deal with bullshit unsupported. You have me, Xeha'' He rises Xehanort's head and put his forehead against the other, looking his dark skin and his closed eyes ''you have me forever''

''Forever...'' repeats Xehanort

Eraqus assents, smiling

When Xehanort opens his eyes, Eraqus doesn't change his posture. He stays, watching these clear grey eyes that they have captivated.

He can't resist the tentation.

''I love you'' he confess, with softness and simplicity

Xehanort opens more his eyes, surprisingly and although he's still looking gone and distant, a smile, this time honestly, was forming in his face.

''What it so funny?'' Eraqus laughs

''You'' Xehanort puts his hand behind Eraqus' neck ''what you take so long to say me that? I need to hear something like that''

''Because I'm a coward and shy foolish'' Eraqus laughs and in this time, Xehanort joins him

Their foreheads still together and Eraqus decides to take the step.

He unites his lips with Xehanort's ones, who accepts him pleasantly. It wasn't a kiss like Eraqus expect; it was simple and reluctant.

But when they separated, Eraqus relieves when he sees Xehanort's gaze

It was a forgiveness gaze, full of hope and illusion, despite the big eye bags he has and the reddish eyes because the weeping.

''I'm sorry I grab you like that...I didn't want to scare you''

''Don't worry about it'' he smiles, stroking his temple

They stay during few minutes like that, the swarthy enjoying the noble's touch, untill a yawn interrupted the calm scene

''I'm so tired...'' Xehanort whispers, with his eyes closing slowly

Eraqus helps him to get up and carries him to his bed

''You don't care to sleep here, right?'' Xehanort refuses ''Fine''

The swarthy enters in the bed inmediatly, rolling to the corner and Eraqus joins him.

They lying quite a while, Xehanort turning his back to Eraqus until he turn slightly his head to see Eraqus

''Aren't you sleepy?''

''Not much''

''...''

''What's wrong?''

''Did you mistrust me?''

''No, but I'm scared, Xeha. I don't want you trains with that man or controle the darkness again''

Xehanort separates his gaze and look at the roof quite a while

''I don't know how I can do it, but I swear you, for evertything sacred, you won't feel lower in Scala Ad Caelum, and if you're, fuck that assholes. If they reject you I will do the same with them'' Eraqus talks awkwardly, desperate that Xehanort believes him

Xehanort watches him, with a small smile in his mouth and an intimidating look

''S...so ple..ase, don't reuni...te with that weirdo never again, fi...fine?''

Xehanort again, answers with silence, but Eraqus doesn't separate the look.

After a sigh, Xehanort rolls to Eraqus' arms and suits in them

''Whenever you're in my side, I promise you I won't reunite with him never again'' he murmurs against his chest

''Perfectly, Xeha'' the noble smiles

**Author's Note:**

> * In my country, is very common swear in their deads when you're so angry with someone. Sorry if you don't understand that paragraph
> 
> As always I say, my English is not very fine. If you find something weird or wrong, please tell me <3 
> 
> Hope you like it, I have more Xehaqus fics ready to upload and a very interesting story AU of them.


End file.
